johnny_shanley_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds Wiki:Report Vandalism
center>''Please report vandalism in one of the staff's wall.'' Vandals that are not done yet. Note: Crossed out reports mean they are already taken care of *186.107.48.252: Vandalised the King Pig page. *User:Isaiah Goku vandalized Foreman Pig page by changing Foreman Pig into Pedophile Pig and inserting false information. *113.210.100.186: Vandalised the Boomerang Bird page saying it's good against anything, and saying it's stronger than the Black Bird. AND Vandalised the Black Bird page saying it's weaker than the Boomerang. *User:72.25.32.114 erase Boomerang Bird Page! He must be punished!!! *User:79.97.203.3 is vandalizing many pages. *User:Mumsgirl99 is out of control. *User:67.169.185.130 vandalized the Female Red Bird page twice and the Female Pig page once. *User:Anthonyncg deleted all pictures in both slideshows on the Orange Bird page. He also made a fake corpse sprite and put it there with other pictures. *Whirl27: Replacing some pages with and other things. *186.69.204.120:? Made a trashpage (Death Star 2-33 (Angry Birds Star Ears/Video Walkthrough). There should be same deletion-templates like in English Wikipedia. *94.222.73.90 is really fanon here (I don't call him vandal as your 2nd remark below) but he/she has made some fan-fiction episodes for Seasons 2013. Hey, seems like somebody warned 94.222.73.90 and he/she erased that fan-fiction episodes; but now we have another pesky contributor. User:119.236.104.39 has released an update post called "The Pork's Valentine" just according to a YouTube clip. Is not possible that the clip is fanon? Please warn User:119.236.104.39. P.S.: My name is User:BlackBombBird. *Somebody called John Francis Mercado wrote a page about an Angry Birds Game that could possibly be a fake called Angry Birds: Own Birds. Go to the page called "Angry Birds: Own Birds" to find out. *I smell some fan-fction. It's a page named "Thanks-pig-ing" for an upcoming update of Angry Birds Seasons. User173.218.29.187 created this page and some others edited it.?! Plz check the page. *86.141.46.229 has vandalised the True Blue? page by replacing the episode summary with a Super Mario and Angry Birds crossover. Fix please. *Someone added a map called 'Não interessa pra vc palhaço'. Can we remove it? *John Francis Mercado has Vandalised List of Angry Birds Toons Episodes Removing The Coming Soon section P.S.:My Name is AngryBirdsFightPig *User:Miggyquinto.bontiago vandalised the Haunted Hogs and Abra-Ca-Bacon pages by adding the Do Do Bird and Profit Bird. Fix Please. * User:SopranoGirl had removed content. He'd done the same at rio wiki and disney wiki. *User:Plity30 vandalized the forum threads by replying nonsense things. *User:Cat556 is the spam account. I'm afried that if he join this wiki, he could make vandalism or spam. *User:Deezpertynutz upload inappropriate content. *User:Fataldestroyer Vandalism. *User:Robertnvabeach Is there a Jammed on Piggy Tales episode vandalism to raising for copy-edits right now. Look at: http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Jammed?diff=128811&oldid=128805 or http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Jammed?diff=128814&oldid=128813. I can make sense of future. :( *User:Fireyfrombfdi is making things up! *User:David180110 has made a movie page and I set it for deletion. See Movie *User: Pinkie Offical Wiki has made an offensive remark on Angry Birds POP! Talk page * Someone added a map called "Porcaria" which Google translates to "Filth". **User:Benjamin.nilsson.14855 Makes vandal of Bandicam is registered user illegal title card for Piggy Tales with uncool JPG quality. *User:RyanThePurpleTankengine123 Take a look at this and this and tell me whether the following reason is right or wrong: "Continuously making death threats towards the Angry Birds Wiki universe by putting them onto images (one saying: "HELLO I'M THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE AND THIS IS J***A**" and the other: "GET IN MY RIDE OR I WILL CUT YA")." *User:Gabriela Guiribitey Take a look at this thread *User:Ashley96Nicole is the cross-wiki spammer. Had been blocked on The Lion King and The Lion King fanon wikia and I'm afraid that she will join here. *User:Barneythepurpledinosaur2017 is simillar to User:Ashley96Nicole. Formally globally blocked but after that she did it again and possible global spammer. *http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:64061 and tell me if I'm right or wrong: This user is spamming and making up fanon content for more Stella Music Videos. *Yjjjjjjjjjbee made a page called It's youit's!. Which is a fan fiction episode. Can someone delete the page and block Yjjjjjjjjjbee? *He also changed the name of the Camp Scary page to "Slumber party a Room" and is vandalizing more pages. Please fix all the pages he made up and vandalized and block him! Please! *User:The Cars Diecast Collector is making edits to some pages to include profanity, which is not permitted on the site. Remarks and Notes ** I will make this clear: one or two bad edits does not make anyone a vandal. With that said, if the particular user has only made one edit to the page, please don't post anything here unless they continuously vandalize pages. Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ** Additionaly, Fan-made content is not considered vandalism, but will be dealt with separately. Do not report fanon users here. '''Just give them a short message, and that is all that's necessary. Qazqaz555 23:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) However, if they do not listen, then '''report to the admins here. ** Subsituted of Piggy Tales episode is Jammed. The user is vandalism of the paragraph to make good article right now. Kuyabryancyriel97 (talk) 02:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Project Pages